


Son of the Sea

by naotalba



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotalba/pseuds/naotalba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain of Flying Dutchman has to deal with some miscreants on deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teenybuffalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenybuffalo/gifts).



> I am archiving my old LJ fic.  
> This is for [](http://teenybuffalo.livejournal.com/profile)[**teenybuffalo**](http://teenybuffalo.livejournal.com/), as a reward for her participation in the "[Bribes for Concrit](http://naotalba.livejournal.com/10173.html)" request.  
> 

Will looked over the wheel of the _Dutchman_ and contemplated his father. Tall and strong, not the broken wreck he first saw on board this ship. He still couldn't see the resemblance that Jack had spotted so quickly, but his father was not so different from him after all.

It hadn't really occurred to him, though, that his father would still have an eye for the ladies. Well, perhaps 'lady' was the wrong term. For that matter, 'woman' was the wrong term, as it implied humanity, or at very least, a complete lack of the ability to burst into crabs.

Still, though, they seemed to make each other happy. Calypso sat beside Bill as he mended the sails, her hip and shoulder touching his, and she seemed to be whispering into his ear. Bill, for his part, had lost the far-off look in his eyes the first time that Calypso had appeared on deck. If anything, he seemed perhaps too interested in the world around him - most specifically Calypso's womanly charms.

Bill, a true sailor, loved the sea. Of course, most true sailors meant that in a somewhat less physical sense, and didn't actually have the sea love them back. Bill was hardly complaining, though.

In between her visits, Bill carved little charms for her, eels and periwinkles and once a strange bottom-dwelling fish that frightened Will but enthralled Calypso when she received it. In fact, she had traced the fish across her flesh in a bizarrely seductive manner, and it had taken several pointed comments to convince them to take their amorous activities belowdecks.

Will had tried his hand at carving as well, until he received a thank-you note from Elizabeth for his efforts. His wife was a pirate king, a well-bred girl no longer, and the tact that her father had so strenuously attempted to instill was long gone. Really, the carving was quite clearly meant to be Elizabeth riding a dolphin, and if he was overly ambitious for his first effort, well that was not so shameful, was it? But to imply that he would carve his wife having carnal relations with a shark? She really was being corrupted by the company she kept. He couldn't wait to see what other wicked traits she was picking up in the meantime.

Comparatively speaking, Elizabeth was quite decorous. His stepmother-to-be was now attempting to know his father in the biblical sense on the deck, and that was definitely a sign that the Captain should intervene. Tactfully, since he did not fancy a tentacle beard (and really, the sea anemone on the crown of his head was a disproportionate punishment, but at least it could be covered by his headscarf), he approached the sea goddess.

"Mistress Calypso, ma'am, perhaps you and my father would care to visit my cabin?"

A wet smacking sound, like stepping in mud, was the only response. Will wisely kept his face averted and managed to avoid seeing what caused it.

"Father! Take your lady to my cabin, now! That's an order!"

Will interpreted the grunt that followed as "aye, sir." He certainly wasn't going to turn around to check on it.


End file.
